Vega-type Outpost
The Vega-type Outpost, not to be confused with the Vega-class Battleship fielded by the NRE, is a smaller outpost station built by the PlazWorks subsidiary of Trident Foundries. Description The Vega-type shares many similarities with the smaller modernised Watchtower-type Outpost and also shares many of it's systems with the smaller station. The entire station is derived from the core section of the larger Capella-type Outpost. Built as a solid single-piece station, the Vega-type is an ideal border station for frontier forces to replenish their supplies. Exterior The exterior of the Vega-type closely follows the Generation 2 standard; it looks industrial, and is well-armoured with many plates of advanced armour panelling. Pipes and conduits cover various sections of the central core. The station features a 500 000 terawatt defensive shield system and two TRT Phase Cannon turrets. The top of the station has almost all of the communications and HoloWave equipment. Below this the station narrows considerably again, where the Trident Fusion Type-D2 radial fusion reactor is attached; this reactor is approximately twice as large and powerful as the Type-D4 mounted on the smaller Watchtower-type. The reactor spire is about half as tall as the one on the larger Capella-type. Interior The Vega-type has four habitable decks. Deck 1 is the Ops centre, where the Ops crew manage day-to-day operation and battle operation of the station. There is always plenty of information buzzing away on the many screens around the room. The Ops centre is typically manned with twelve personnel but this can be extended to 18 in battle situations. This deck also contains the station commander's private quarters, and the Ready Room, which combines elements of the Watchtower's War Room with a Transporter hub, HoloWave broadcasting and receiving equipment, and auxiliary Ops control. This room is used to coordinate the station's defences, fighter complement and any nearby Trident and allied ships. Deck 2 contains only the Officers' quarters. Typically each Vega-type is manned by six officers, with six vacant quarters; however there are provisions for twelve officers and/or high-level guests. Deck 3 contains higher-rank crew quarters, access to guest quarters, medical bays, the factory, airlocks, and the primary cargo bay. The guest quarters can accept up to four VIPs per room, with en-suite bathrooms. There are two medical bays; one is general purpose, the other is designed to carry out more complex operations. The station's factories are not as powerful or numerous as those of a dedicated factory base, but they are sufficient to carry out basic repairs to starships or to itself. Deck 4 contains the crew quarters, the bar, and the mess hall. The bars of Vega-type stations are famously well-stocked; unlike the sparse Watchtower-type's bars which receive only sparse shipments. The mess hall is for general use of station and ship crew. History 2317 In August, Jake Lancia finally convinced Plaz to build a larger version of the recovered Watchtower-type Outpost, to supplement the older station in border defence roles. In late October, the outer hull was finally completed, and Lancia began building the interior sections. Plaz contributed his expertise to several sections including the main factory, which is a scaled-up version of the Watchtower's factory. In early November, the station was declared fit for purpose. This station became the Capella-type. Shortly after, Lancia expressed interest in a smaller, 'budget' version of the Capella-type'' Outpost, for less demanding roles. Lancia removed the docking ring entirely, leaving only four Universal Standard Docks for ships to dock to, and shortened the reactor spire, while also making some interior adjustments to compensate for the loss of the docking ring interior space. This was declared sufficient for frontier use, and was commissioned as the ''Vega-type. One station of the type has been constructed in the Cake Galaxies, and in addition, blueprints of the station have been marketed publicly. Usage The Vega-type has, in addition to it's primary role as border station, been used in the following roles: * Defence station * HoloWave relay * Planetary starbase Category:Stations Category:Trident Industries